2 dice, 2 fours, 1 sleeping bag
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Yami wants Seto, but Seto's too much of a tight ass to admit he feels the same. Yugi and Ryuji invite them on a trip where they're forced to share a sleeping bag. Please R
1. Game

_Title: 2 dice, 2 fours, 1 sleeping bag_

_Pairings: Yami/Seto (Prideshipping), Yuugi/Ryuji (Offershipping)  
_

_Rating: M for Male Pairings, Sexual Reference, and Future Content (I'll put a warning with each chapter)._

_Summary: Yami wants Seto, but Seto's too much of a tight ass to admit he feels the same. Yugi and Ryuji invite them on a trip where they're forced to share a sleeping bag. Please R&R_

_Thank You **Chibi Chib** for being my muse. Thank Rah for the day you waltzed into my comment box, and made me blush. You've been wonderful! **Buka2000 **may it be known that you were also in my mind while writing this. There is no pregnancy, but there is Prideshipping and Marshmellows!_

----

The alarm had gone off, telling Yuugi it was 5 am. He got up, and pushed the sleep button before heading into the bathroom to shower. Giving his lover another 8 minutes wasn't uncommon. As of today, he'd been happily married for 4 years to his dashing green-eyed dice master, Ryuji. They were planning to start their annual camping trip at the end of the day, after work. With those thoughts in mind, he giggled, and stepped into the shower. Warm water caressed his back, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Ryuji, noticing Yuugi lost in thought, most certainly about today, took the moment to slide his arms around his waist. "Morning love."

Yuugi only 4 inches shorter than his lover, stretched his arms, and wrapped them around his neck. His back was flush against the others stomach. He tipped his head back and smiled as Amethyst met Emerald. "Morning, love."

Ryuji nuzzled his face into Yuugi's hair, his lips inches from his ear. "Yesterday, I told Yami and Seto we refused to come in today. I made it a point for them to know that today we were going to fuck like rabbits till this evening when we leave." His voice turned from playful, to lustful.

In his most seductive voice, suppressing his laugher, Yuugi whispered. "We better get to work then if we want to out fuck the rabbits." No longer able to contain himself he laugh, causing friction between them. His hands moved from around the neck, to tangle in Ryuji's hair. Bringing their lips inches apart, he traced his tongue over the upper lip.

Ryuji caught Yuugi's tongue between his lips, drawing it into his mouth. Sucking slowly, he was willing his other into a passionate kiss.

----

Yami dressed in black slacks, and a tucked in white button up shirt entered Seto's office. Setting some papers, having to do with the next tournament, on his desk. "Ryuji, and Yuugi's part is in there as well." He grinned as he traced the lines of the desk. "Now you'll have no excuses not to go with us this weekend."

Seto in his typical white suite rubbed his temple. "Why do you persist Yami?" He started drumming his fingers on the desk. "I've told you once, told you twice, told you a million times that I will not ever want you in that way." It was a lie. He really did want Yami, but he couldn't go on a 3000-year-old 'fairytale'. A tale by the way, when told by Yami, could rival even the hottest romance novel.

Yami sat on the edge of the desk. He didn't frown; he remained strait faced as a soft sigh escaped his lips. The hand that was tracing the lines of the desk, trailed over to Seto's drumming fingers. He rested his own hand on top, stopping the drumming. "If you'll want me not for our passion of yester years, then let me give you passions on the new page called today."

Seto jerked his hand from Yami. "That's your lamest line yet." His eyes narrowed. "I'll add it to the current novel your writing, **3000 Lame Lines the Pharaoh Gave the Priest**." He rolled his eyes. Keeping his guard up, he wasn't going to give in easily. This was a game, a game that had started when Yami had decided to stay. Seto was 18 then, 24 now, 6 years, and the novel titled **3000 Ways To Avoid a Pharaohs Love** was getting pretty thick, and full of anticipation.

"I suppose when you've finished **3000 Lame Lines the Pharaoh Gave the Priest** you'll shelve it next to **3000 Words of Passion from Pharaoh to His Priest**. Which by the way, no mater how much you deny it, you read it a lot." Yami gave a long blink; a tear raced to the floor. When his eyes opened again, they were red from holding back further tears. He wasn't about to let Seto see him cry like a baby, or know that he was ready to give into defeat. "My soul, mind, heart, body… Everything of me is yours. I'd rather die alone than to give myself to another." He got up, and left the room.

"Don't be late. I don't want to be left alone with those horn balls!" Seto called out. He sighed; he knew he'd really hurt Yami this time more so than other times.

----

They arrived at the came site around 8 pm. It was a good 2 hours hike back to the car, and another 2 hours to civilization. Ryuji and Yuugi took this trip once a year leaving 'modern' things behind. It was about them, and no one else. This time; however, they invited Yami and Seto.

Yuugi looked sternly at Yami and Seto. Seto looked livid, Yami looked as if scheming. "I told you two, we only had one extra tent and sleeping bag. If you two didn't want to share you needed to bring another." He crossed his arms at his chest. "You do remember me telling you don't you?"

Before giving either Seto or Yami a chance to reply Ryuji took Yuugi's hand. "Lets get our tent up, and we can put your anger to better use."

Seto blinked. "And I thought your lines were lame." He sighed, and picked up the tent instructions. "I'll share the tent, but I get the sleeping bag."

Yami didn't retort about lines being lame. That would issue more heartache on his part. He started unfolding the tent. "Oh, yah… Says who?" He hissed.

"Me, that's who." Seto's eyes narrowed as he assembled the poles for the tent.

"You like games, I like games." Yami smirked. "We roll two dice. Who's ever number is higher gets the sleeping bag. If we get the same number then we share it."

Sharing was a chance Seto would have to take, other wise he knew they would be going rounds about it for hours. "What ever, but where you going to get the dice." Seto was driving stakes.

"Ryuji always has a pair." Yami stretched, the heat of the day was wearing away, and so was his energy. A day at the office, while a sit down job, was still exhausting. Not to mention boring.

Seto paused briefly from constructing the tent to gaze at Yami's lethal form. Damn did he have to wear those tight jeans, hugging curves, out line a perfect ass. He took a heavy breath, and when Yami caught him looking he snorted. "But first help me set up the fucking tent, or you'll be sleeping out side of it for making me do all the work!" He growled.

"Tent yes tent!" Yami gave a goofy grin, and helped Seto drive the stakes.

----

Both Yuugi and Ryuji were covered in dirt and sweet. Their tent finally standing complete, they stood back, leaning against the other, to admire their work.

"Are they having any luck yet over there?" Yuugi smiled, stretching from exertion. Last he knew those two were complaining because they had to share.

Ryuji lost in Yuugi's stretch, was far from paying attention to his lovers words. He was jarred from the devilish thoughts as Yami tapped him on the shoulder. "Got a pair of dice?"

Seto was standing next to Yami. Ryuji grumbled, and took a pair out of his pocket. "Here." He dropped them into Yami's hand. "What game you playing?"

"It's over the sleeping bag." Yami smirked, and handed one to Seto.

"You two are still going on about the damn sleeping arrangements?" Yuugi gave a heavy sigh, and rolled his eyes.

"We won't be after rolling these dice." Seto's face remained even. "I never loose."

"You forget Seto it is I who is the King of Games." Yami smirked.

Yuugi cleared his throat, and looked to Ryuji. "Since they get to act like three year olds. I want to act like one too." He gave a playful pout licking his lips slowly. "Lets play pretend."

Ryuji was about to knock himself out, till he caught on. "Rabbits?" When he saw the twinkle in Yuugi's eye, he lifted him up bridal style and carried him off towards the lake.

Seto managed to keep his jaw from dropping as he shook his head. He huffed. "Didn't they get enough of each other this afternoon?"

----

_((The books Seto and Yami reference to one another are not really books being written. They are just snipes towards the other. 3000, by the way, is a play on Yami's age.))_


	2. Scandal

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Yellow and Green Lightly Detailed Citrus, Sexual Reference, Language  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib. Our creative brains worked together.))_

----

"Alright then, Yami prepare to loose!" Seto tossed the dice up, and continued by catching them; he tossed them onto the smooth tent floor. "Four." It was one higher than middle for a dice having six numbers; it wasn't a bad roll. He smirked over his musing.

"Not bad Seto, but only a four?" Yami laughed. "I'm the King of Games! Watch this." He mimicked Seto in tossing the dice up, and then catching them; then tossing them onto the smooth tent floor. Wiggle, wobble, FOUR!

"Oh, better than me?" Seto laughed. "Looks like we share the sleeping bag." Seto's eyes narrowed in mock disgust. "I bet those two horn balls rigged these dice."

Yami caught Seto's attention as he stretched his lethal features. He yawned, not paying Seto any attention. "Seto, you can have it." He smiled absentmindedly getting onto all fours, and climbed out of the tent.

Seto reached out to grab Yami's ass but redirected his aim to grab his leg. "No, we rolled, fair and square." He paused, forcing a cocky smile. "We share, as agreed."

"Whatever." Yami felt as if it was just a plot to belittle him further. He jerked his leg from Seto's grip, and exited the tent. "Sun's setting, I heard from Yuugi that the views good so, I'm going to go and catch it before it completely sets."

"Great view." Seto whispered, having his breath taken away from the crawling form of Yami. "Oh, sunset… Yeah." He grumbled, and followed suit out of the tent.

Yami already standing looked down at Seto who was on all fours. "Showing your place for once." He had the unmistakable air of Pharaoh to servant. "I could show you properly, but you deserve better." He turned, and left.

Seto, slowly standing, was confused to say the least. One moment Yami was all over him in attempt to have him, the next… He sighed heavily, and followed after Yami. Who's chasing whom, he growled, and stopped following Yami.

----

Yami found a rock, which offered an open view. The surface of the rock was cooling to adjust to the time of day. A slight wind blew, rustling his clothing and hair. He sat down, knee's to his chest, leaning back, with his hands stretched back for support.

The crunching leaves, and snapping twigs signaled the approach of Yuugi. Yami only knew this because he turned his head. Yami's face held little expression, his eyes sunk back; to sum it up he looked lost. "You finished quick." Yami's voice came out a little more on the harsh side than it should have. It wasn't even Yuugi's fault, and he knew it. Seto had gotten under his skin again, and he was getting tired of it.

Yuugi ignored Yami's comment as he sat behind him, pulling his dark half into his lap. "You're not going to jump are you Yami?" His voice was even despite Yami's harsh tone. "Because I won't let you."

Yami looked up at the sky; the reds were bleeding into the yellows causing orange hues. "A painted sky much like this, was behind us when we shared our first kiss. Soft brush of lips, nothing passionate; we were only boys then." A tear ran down his cheek. "If he's going to keep this up then I wish to rest. I'm tired."

"He wants you, just as much as you want him." Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami, and held onto him tight. "Don't give up, and don't give in. Your wait will be rewarded, not in gold, but in pleasure." He took a heavy breath. "That's what you told me once. Remember?"

Yami smiled inwardly at the simple reminder. He nodded. "Thank You."

----

It was late in the evening, and they were gathered around the campfire.

Ryuji was sitting cross-legged, with Yuugi sitting on his lap legs wrapped around his waist. Yuugi had pulled a piece of chocolate from the sack, and placed it between his lips. Letting the heat of his mouth melt the chocolate, coating his lips he slowly drew the square into his mouth. Ryuji was well acquainted with Yuugi's tease tactics; he tangled his fingers in Yuugi's hair, and pulled him closer. His tongue traced the chocolate-coated lips. He slowly drew in deeper, seeking out the chocolate-coated mouth. Both moaned into the others mouth, and their hips started grinding.

Yami sat off to the side, by himself, he had found a decent sized stick, and was roasting a marshmallow. He wasn't paying any attention to Ryuji and Yuugi, this was their anniversary, and they did have every right to express their love and enjoy themselves. His focus was on the marshmallow, and making it golden brown, melted enough, just to stick to the roof of his mouth. He knew if he could get it just right the taste would last for several minutes instead of one. So the wait was worth it.

Seto sat by himself, across from Yami. He had taken a brief moment to notice Ryuji and Yuugi's chosen activity; they didn't seem to get enough of each other. Then his eyes wondered over to Yami, who was also by himself. He noticed that he didn't seem his normal demeanor. He was lost in the moment of roasting a marshmallow, a simple enough task. Yet, he looked so lost. He sighed; perhaps he had been to hard on him lately. But he wasn't one to give in willing.

----

When Ryuji started unzipping Yuugi's pants both Seto and Yami had decided to relocate, seeing as those two were too into the moment to relocate themselves.

The tent seemed the only logical spot to reside in while Yuugi and Ryuji went at it… again. Yami was flat on his back, knee's bent, wiggling out of his pants.

"What in the fuck are you doing Yami?" Seto's voice was raised, through gritted teeth.

"Same thing you're doing." Yami managed one leg. "Taking my pants off. I prefer to sleep nude."

Seto had stopped trying to get his pants off as he watched Yami. "I prefer to sleep nude. One of us has to wear something. Two naked asses aren't going in that sleeping bag."

"You know what Seto, you're a fucking child." Yami threw his pants into the corner, and then stormed out of the tent. "You know what, fuck it Seto. Take the tent. Take it all. I've got…" He grumbled. "Nothing…" As he looked down, he noticed that he really did have nothing.

Yuugi's knees were pressed against Ryuji's hips, his hands gripping the others shoulders. Ryuji's hands were on Yuugi's hips, guiding him as his lover drove harder and harder. The rustling of the tent door, brought the two to a halt.

Seto having forgotten about being unbuttoned, and unzipped, crawled from the tent. Standing up quickly, the pants that rested just below his hips fell to the ground. "Yami!" Taking steps forward, the pants acted as his bonds, tripping him. Falling onto all fours, his front lower to the ground. To say the least, this scene was screaming scandalous.


	3. Sunrise

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Language  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh))_

----

Yuugi and Ryuji decided to go back to their previous activities, and not get involved in the drama unfolding; it wasn't their business, after all.

Yami rubbed his temple, at his friend's actions, not realizing just yet that Seto was on his knees behind him. When Yami turned around, he cast a down wards gaze. It was no longer a wonder why Yuugi and Ryuji had stoped, and had had those faces before they went on about their business.

Seto looked up, to what could compare to Rah himself. The slight glow, and cast of shadow caused from the fire. The tan body, tight rear, taught chest, and while he wasn't hard, he was still… Seto could smack himself why did he adore the body before him. Being on all fours, Yami with nothing, Seto with pants at his ankles wasn't helping maters much.

Yami roll his eyes, growling low in his throat. Any other time, he would of jumped for joy to have Seto in this position, but at this moment he was pissed and couldn't give a fuck. He wanted to get away from Seto, whom to him was acting like a schoolboy. "Straighten yourself or I will show you your place, and how it feels to be at the feet of a Pharaoh." Not giving Seto a second glance went back to the tent. He found a blanket, and then stormed off into the night, still naked.

Seto watched Yami turn to shadows, and then completely fade. Sighing heavily, he stood up, and pulled his pants back on. He headed off into the direction where Yami had gone; he staid back far enough to not be seen or known. He'd gone to far in the 'game', it was time to put them back on the right track.

----

Yami had stretched out the blanket on the same rock that he had watched the sunset. Now with the sun rising, the warmth tickled his cheeks, as the rays teased his eyes. He yawned, and stretched; there was a slight chill perhaps from sleeping naked. But it wasn't a complete chill, he warm on his backside. Completely strange as he knew he hadn't gone to bed covered, he had intended the blanket to be laid on. Then he felt it, the breathing of another. Lifting his head slightly, and looking out of the corner of his eye, it was Seto who was holding him. Wait, double check, yeah it was Seto. He laid his head back down. He wasn't going to move away; instead he was going to take advantage of this situation. Scooting back, so their bodies 'clicked' together he could now tell that Seto wasn't wearing anything.

If Seto didn't mind being naked now, why did he mind back at the tent? Had he not minded back at the tent they wouldn't be sleeping out here on this rock. Not that Yami cared, as Seto was with him, he would sleep anywhere.

Seto was woken by the slight stir of Yami moving closer. The closed space, created extra welcomed warmth to the front side of him. He nuzzled the back Yami's neck, taking a deep breath. "Morning."

"Morning." Yami could only guess that the slight friction between them had not only awoken Seto but also the sleeping beast between his legs. He had a grin that Seto couldn't see, us he purposely pressed his rear against Seto's hardening length.

"Stop moving." Seto was still slightly half asleep as he yawned. "I'm a 24, a virgin, and I don't intend on giving myself to you on some rock in the middle of the forest with no lubricant, or a decent shower."

Yami rolled over, Crimson meeting Sapphire, the grin still plastered to his face. He pushed Seto's bangs from his eyes, tucking them behind his ear. "I told you I wasn't out to get you just for sex." He trailed his fingers over Seto's cheek, and across his soft lips. "I'm happy enough to have you this close"

Seto looked at Yami, who wasn't making an advance, other than soft touches to his face. Touches that felt perfect. He took a heavy breath, closing his eyes he relaxed. "Don't think by this that I'm going to make it any easier on you obtaining me the object of your desire."

Yami rolled his eyes, and snorted. "I'll play your game of cat and mouse, just as long as the dragon doesn't get anal." His fingers slipped under Seto's chin, gentle force was used to position his face into one of better viewing. Allowing several seconds so he could linger on the beauty being kissed by the morning sun before he himself leaned forward and kissed Seto softly on the lips.

Seto kissed Yami softly on the lips as a return jester. "I would rather think that at some point you would want the dragon to get anal." He smirked mischievously.

Yami tapped Seto's nose, and laughed. "Clever dragon."

----

_((Sorry for this chapter being short. I decided to make it a bit on the viewer interactive side. So, lets here them ideas of what you want to happen between Seto and Yami. Oh, and also should Yuugi or Ryuji interfere wtih there sunrise moment? 30 minute nature hike, to the lake? Credit will be given for use of ideas.))_


	4. Tease

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Teasing, Sexual Reference_

_Dedication and Major Thanks to Yami Val (Yami and Seto torture, kinky sorta way), dragonlady222 (Yuugi and Ryuji getting the wrong idea about Yami and Seto), Drachenaugen (the __awkward __moment in the forest), Chibi Chib (Putting Ryuji in cut offs), and Buka2000 (Joint idea of her and myself to put Yami in cut offs). Each with equally creative ideas that are briefly listed above!_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh))_

----

Yami pulled Seto into his lap, daring as long as he could to hold him close. For this moment he knew he was connected to the one he loved. Remaining in the moment containing only them, they watched the final steps of the rising sun.

Yuugi and Ryuji were leaning against one another in front of the early morning fire when Seto came first with wild hair, half a yawn, lazy eyes, and wearing yesterdays jeans. Next came Yami clad in a sheet, with a quirky grin, and nothing else out of the ordinary because he wasn't a morning person to begin with.

Yami plopped down onto the log across from Yuugi and Ryuji, running his fingers through his hair trying to make since of the locks gone wild. "Morning."

Seto sat on the same log, but at the opposite end. When Yuugi and Ryuji gave him looks, his eyes narrowed. "What do you expect, I slept outdoors."

Yuugi snickered. "Are you sure you two slept last night, because it looks more like you two had a roll in the woods instead."

"This forest has one pair of unnatural rabbits without needing a second pair." Seto crossed his arms, growling low in his throat.

Yami about fell off his log from laughing so hard. "Come on this is vacation, and as funny as the bickering is, it shouldn't be happening."

"Whatever." Seto muttered. "Can we just eat, so I can go take the thirty minute hike to the lake."

Ryuji grinned and nodded his head. "Sure. Sausages and Eggs. Eat up."

----

Yami, lightly coated in a sweat, had on a pair of jean shorts, cut off to be provocatively short. He leaned forward, grabbing Seto's hand, pulling him out of the tent. "Come on lets go get wet." Winking at a now blushing Seto.

Ryuji had a lingering glance at Yami's ass that was barely covered by his shorts. He muttered to Yuugi. "Can I put you in a pair of shorts like that?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you." Yuugi rolled his eyes and huffed; he hardly saw the attraction of his dark in those shorts. "How about I put you in those shorts. I'm sure he's got more than one pair."

"Really?" Ryuji eyes widened in delight like a kid in a candy store.

Yuugi giggled, and leaned into Ryuji; his lips inches from his lover's ear. "How about we skip the shorts, and go straight to nothing."

Seeing how close Yuugi and Ryuji were getting Seto sighed. He could already see what was coming. "Yeah lets go get wet." His statement attracting eyes from the pair huddled together. "Not like that." He growled, and dragged Yami from the campsite.

----

Yami turned so he could face Seto as they walked. He wasn't able to pay attention to what was in front of him, and Seto couldn't see through him. So, neither saw the fallen branch in the path. Seto reached out to catch Seto not having much luck he toppled onto Yami.

Yami grinned, looking Seto in the eyes. "Fancy meeting you down here."

"You should pay better attention Yami!" Seto growled, as he looked into Yami's eyes. Yami wiggled ever slightly, almost purring at Seto's misfortune. "And, stop moving! At least till I can get up."

Yami pouted, giving large puppy eyes. "Oh, dragon doesn't want to play." He maneuvered his arms so they wrapped around Seto's back, so his hands could trace paterns.

"No this dragon doesn't want to play!" Seto hissed. "I'm starting to think you did this on purpose to let me know that you're erect." His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Makes me wish I hadn't tried to help you."

Yami's arms dropped to his side, seriousness over took his playfulness. "Oh." He pushed Seto off of him, and stood up. After brushing his backside off he helped Seto to stand, and then started to walk again.

"Yami!" Seto threw his arms up. What exactly did he want? What exactly was he preventing? "It isn't like the forest floor is any better than the damn rock from this morning!" Making an excuse for his harsh words. Words that always came out harsher than intended around Yami.

"I get it Seto." Yami huffed angrily. He knew that with his pace, Seto would have to jog to keep up. He didn't care either. "Shall you call this weekend 3000 mistakes the Pharaoh made?"

Seto didn't retort knowing it would lead to an argument. An argument if he could he wanted to avoid. When book references started flying he knew it was going to far. "Sorry." He muttered more to himself than to Yami; although, it didn't make him feel any better.


	5. The Coconut and The Lobster

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Teasing, Sexual Reference_

_Dedication and Major Thanks to Buka2000 (Delt with my rambling while writting this), Drachenaugen (Seto getting angry__), and Chibi Chib (Suggested I update this fic today). Each with equally creative ideas that are briefly listed above! If you have an idea for these two leave it in a comment, and I'll do my best. Giving credit of course.  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh))_

----

Yami stretched his arms high over his head letting out a loud yawn. He was happy the path had come to an end, and before them was the lake. It wasn't that he didn't like walking with Seto, but the heat was making them both cranky. He pulled a leaf from his hair, damn nature. Not to mention they hadn't showered since yesterday… He was so damn ready for the lake.

Seto shook his head as he watched Yami pull the leaf from his hair. "That is what happens to spiky haired men who take nature hikes." He snickered. "You should have worn a hat or bandana." He picked a couple other leaves out of Yami's hair. He had to admit Yami in cut offs sweat slicked skin was a turn on. He sighed knowing Yami would take this as advancement so he stopped, and headed towards the waters edge.

Yami grinned, and chased after Seto. "You know you cannot go swimming in those jeans." Having caught up with Seto, he tackled him, and started working at Seto's button.

Seto squeaked, and squirmed under Yami. "What the hell are you doing?" He rolled them to where he was straddling Yami's waist, his undone pants hanging onto his hips. Yami's breath hitched, and he swallowed hard. Seto rolled his eyes. "Don't even think about going there Pharaoh."

"Going where my Priest?" Yami put on his best innocent act, with the shy voice and large eyes. He even went as far as to blush. Seto crossed his arms and huffed. "I know, I know your 24, a virgin, no lube, middle of the forest." Yami rolled his eyes, and pushed Seto off of him.

"You forgot to add something to the list…" Seto grinned as Yami raised a brow. He pushed Yami into the lake. "Cold shower."

Yami growled, something between angry and playful. "Oh two can play that game." Lucky for him he'd just been pushed into the shallow end. He lunged forward, and pulled Seto into the lake. "I believe it is you who wanted the shower."

"Hardly counts for a shower unless you brought soap and shampoo." Seto splashed Yami not letting the glares or growls get to him.

Yami splashed back. "This is a forest not a store." He made his way in the deeper area of the lake, and wiggled out of his cut offs, throwing them onto the dock. "Take them off Seto, and come and join me.

Seto swallowed the want to whistle as Yami through his shorts onto the dock. He raised a brow at Yami's suggestion to undress and join. He was already undone. What the hell? Why not? He struggled out of his jeans, throwing them onto the dock. "You better not get hard over this."

"As long as you don't, I won't." Yami laughed. "Come on already."

----

Yami pulled himself onto the dock and stretched out the heated wood welcoming his cool body. Seto hoisted half his body out of the water, propping himself on his elbows. He laid his head on his crossed arms watching Yami. "Tired already?

"Just a little." Yami yawned and noticed out of the corner of his eye Seto was watching him. "Tell me when I look like a coconut so I can flip over."

"I believe the phrase is 'red as a lobster'." Seto teased, and pulled himself the rest of the way out. He stretched out next to Yami. "But anyways how can I tell you if you're red or brown if I had the same intentions?"

"It is a good thing we aren't basting turkeys… You'd been crispy in two minutes." Yami smirked. "And, I say coconut because I know I'll tan and not burn."

15 minutes later Yami poked Seto. "Turn over." Seto muttered something incoherent as he rolled over. Yami bit his lip, closing his eyes. Taking out the trash, he told himself. Not working… What was worse than trash? An entire landfill; he thought over and over. He sighed, giving up. Who was he kidding? Seto was gorgeous lying there stretched out. "You know we've technically we've had that bath… And, I'm sure Yuugi and Ryuji wouldn't mind sharing their…"

Seto's eyes shot open, as his hand made contact with Yami's cheek. "No! This is still the middle of the forest." He huffed, and sat up. "And, by the time we walked back we'd have to turn and walk back to the lake."

"Save the walk back for after words." Yami rubbed his cheek. "You're going to get sweaty and sticky anyways." He sat up. "Forget I even mentioned it." He sighed.

Seto pulled on his jeans. "I'm heading back."

Yami moved to the edge of the dock, and dangled his legs over the side. "Go on ahead." He sighed. "The sun will set soon. I'm going to watch it from here."

"Alright then." Seto stood, and walked off the dock. He felt bad for having slapped Yami, but the mans mind was wondering places it didn't need to go. He sighed, and stopped just inside the woods. He turned around, and watched Yami who looked lonely. Was he to hard on him? Couldn't hurt to wait for Yami, surprise him, and then they could walk back together.


	6. Making Up

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: __Masturbation Implication, Angst, Language_

_Dedication and Major Thanks to Buka2000 (Delt with my rambling while writting this), Yami Val (Seto getting slapped by Yami__), and Chibi Chib (Suggested I update this fic). Each with equally creative ideas that are briefly listed above! If you have an idea for these two leave it in a comment, and I'll do my best. Giving credit of course.  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh))_

----

Yami stood at the edge of the dock in his short shorts watching as a pallet of reds, blues, and yellows bled together to form luscious purples, and oranges. It was autumn's warm day, making way for the cool evening. He sighed as it felt like anguish squeezed at his heart. His hands clasped together, as if in prayer. 'This mornings fleeting moment that dripped through my fingers, so precious I wished it to last.'

Seto stood a little off the path out of site, and through the underbrush he watched Yami. The sunset was the farthest thing from his mind. His mind was on Yami in those short shorts. He shifted uncomfortably as his jeans were quickly tightening. He was starting to realize fighting erections was becoming an over whelming chore when it came to Yami. Exhausted, pants still at his ankles he leaned against the tree. Yami's approaching footsteps caught him off guard. He stood up, taking a few steps forward to catch up to Yami and fell forward.

Yami looked back, and down at the ground. He raised his brow when he noticed Seto's jeans were around his ankles. He walked over to Seto, leaning over he extended his hand. "You didn't have to attend such maters alone."

Seto quickly turned his face so his blush went unnoticed. He grumbled, how embarrassing to be caught in the woods with your pants down, literally. "What matters?" He was trying to play off the scene.

"You don't have to play stupid." Yami helped Seto to stand, and then continued on his way. "I'm a guy just as much as you." He sighed.

----

While Yami was discussing minor details of the afternoon Seto went on ahead to their tent. Seto after the day's events and Yami's comments decided it best to check out the contents of the tent. Safety of his rear he told himself.

Yami hearing the commotion from the tent excused himself and went to investigate. Seeing the contents of not only Seto's bag emptied but also his own; he growled. "What the fuck Seto?"

Seto continued shifting things around not looking at Yami. "I want to make sure you don't have anything in your possession that could…"

"I wouldn't…" Yami's eyes narrowed as he spun Seto around. "You asshole." Tears in his eyes he slapped Seto, and left the tent. He stormed passed Yuugi and Ryuji before they could ask.

Seto put the tent back together; although guilt plagued him, he felt better knowing there was nothing in the tent other than what was necessary. He exited, and set out to find Yami. Two slaps in one day, one for each… Making up was now a necessity before things got any more out of hand.

----

Seto found Yami on that same rock from the previous evening. Remaining silent he knelt down, and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry." He whispered into his ear, you could hear tears in his voice.

Yami's anger had toned down since his mad dash through the woods; although, he was still hurt. "I cannot go on like this Seto." He took a heavy breath, and shivered at Seto's touch. "Give and take is one thing… But Passion and Pain is another."

"What do you want me to do Yami?" Seto shifted his body, and pulled Yami into his lap. He tightened his embrace. "Should I let you go?" He breathed heavily. "If that is what you want I'll let you go."

"I'm so alone." Yami's hand gripped Seto's. "Either love me… Or set me free." His body convulsed as he began to cry.

"I've always loved you." Seto whispered. His eyes closed, he wanted to block out Yami's pain. He wanted to see his face, but that was impossible, it would shatter them both. "I just don't know how to express love."

"Trust the Passion that is within your heart. Resist the temptation to cause suffering." Yami took deep breaths in attempt to calm his body; although, he still cried his tears were silent. "Love isn't something you know, it isn't something taught. It is something you obtain with your partner… It is that underlying trust." He freed himself from Seto's embrace.

Seto reached out and grabbed his hand. "Sleep with me tonight?" They meet each others gaze.


	7. I Love You

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: __Masturbation Implication, Angst, Language_

_Dedication and Major Thanks to Chibi Chib, Buka2000, Yami Val__, dragonlady222, and everone else who has gone camping with these four in this fic. Everyone had equally creative ideas! But like all good things, this fic has come to an end. Hope to see you all next fic! Thank You again! _

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh))  
_

----

The sleeping bag and been unzipped, and was currently positioned under two male bodies. Yami was lying on his back sprawled out, nothing left to the imagination. Seto, was on his stomach, half himself on Yami in a more tight and less revealing position. Both were snoring loudly, it was a wonder they didn't wake the other up. They sleep like rocks.

Yuugi opened the fly of the tent, and took in the scene. He covered his mouth as an almost snort like laugh came from his mouth. This had to be one of the funniest things he'd seen in forever. Well, aside from Ryuji trying to cook pancakes over the fire this morning, and instead wearing half the batter. This however was not only funny, but it screamed blackmail material, if only he had brought a camera. At least they had managed to share the sleeping bag even if not in it. Deciding not to tell them breakfast was ready he zipped the tent back up, and went back to Ryuji.

Ryuji looked over at Yuugi when he sat down. "Still sleeping?"

Yuugi nodded, that school kid grin still plastered to his face. He just couldn't get over those two, and the position they were in. "Yes, like rocks…" He let out the giggle he could no longer contain.

"I brought a camera." Ryuji stood up, and went to their tent to retrieve the camera. Yuugi followed. "Just haven't used it because well you seen one tree you seen them all…" He smiled and handed the camera to Yuugi.

"Good thing you remembered the camera because that site is worth a thousand words." Yuugi kissed Ryuji, and quickly hurried off with the camera to get the picture.

----

Seto moaned lightly in his sleep, moving closer Yami. Snuggling into the heat, the rhythmic breathing keeping him from waking. At the moment he was dreaming.

(Start Dream) Seto sat in the chair of his office. He pushed the call button. "Yami."

Yami came into the office wearing a pair of Jeans, and undone white button shirt. "Yes, Seto?" He grinned, purposely having come in to have this conversation in person.

"Any news on the Air Condition repairs?" Seto asked, and finally looked up as the door clicked shut. He hadn't realized until that moment that Yami had come in person. "You are inappropriately dressed Yami. Button your shirt incase someone comes up onto this floor…" He swallowed hard as Yami moved closer. "Not that we're expecting anyone."

"They say tomorrow Seto. But that was yesterday, and the day before… So I'm beginning to think never." Yami strutted towards the desk. In the process he undid his tie and threw it across the room, next he began to undo his pants. "Mm, well if I am inappropriately dressed how about I just undress, and you redress me the way you want me." His voice was sultry, and about as thick as the hot air in the room.

"Window…" Seto choked. "Fresh air." He found Yami undressing, and coated in a light sheet of sweat to be very sexy. He breathed heavily, and shifted uneasily in his chair. (End Dream)

Seto's whimpered as his lower body, sought some release from the tension of his dream. He rubbed against Yami without thought. His dream was getting pretty intense. The rougher he became, the more Yami stirred.

Yami's eyes finally opened as he stretched. Feeling the friction on his leg he looked down to see Seto working himself. 'This isn't exactly how I had in planned on waking up.' He thought to himself. 'Wish he was this horny when he was awake… Maybe I'll get lucky when he does wake up.' He rolled onto his side, and worked Seto with his hand.

Seto gave a final thrust into Yami's grip as he went over the edge. Breathing to heavily he woke himself. Opening his eyes he met Yami's. Quickly looking away he noticed Yami's coated hand. He bolted upright. "Making moves on me in my sleep?" He growled.

"Then don't hump my leg in my sleep!" Yami reached for the nearest shirt, and wiped his hand off. He threw the shirt at Seto, and moved to the other side of the tent to find clothing for the day. "Was just finishing what you started on my leg." He muttered.

"Did not do your leg." Seto muttered as red crept onto his cheeks. 'Damn that dream I just had!' He mentally cursed at himself. In an attempt of recovery he retorted. "This is summed up to 3000 Attempted Ways to Bed Your Priest." He smirked.

Yami shot a look towards him. It wasn't anger it was hurt. He was almost on the verge of tears. His fists clenched the fresh shirt he was holding. Resisting the urge to smack Seto he grabbed pants, he exited the tent quickly.

----

Seto dressing as he went stumbled out of the tent. Yuugi flashed a 'here we go again look' towards Ryuji. They pointed in the direction the naked blur known as Yami went. Seto nodded, and ran off. Once again he had gone to far, and he knew it. He didn't see the obstacles as his mind was on one thing, catching Yami. The tree limbs with dead leaves smacked him the face while rocks assaulted his bare feet.

Yami was at the edge of the cliff; he faced the openness arms crossed at his chest soft tears slipping down his face. The clothing he had brought was in a pile at his feet; the sun kissed his bare skin. 'I wish to hold him, to touch him, to be with him, to love him…' He mused. 'But all these things seem to disgust or drive him away.'

Seto mentally cursed the last branch that had smacked him. Sliding on the dusty rocks, he stumbled forward, tumbling into Yami. "Yami!" One hand fisted into the dirt beneath him while the other brushed one of Yami's bang behind his ear. Breathing heavily, hoping to catch his breath. "I'm sorry. I do want you. I do love you." About a dozen other things could have flown out of his mouth having just arrived at point B where Yami already was. But, the idea of saying more was whisked away as warm lips melted together with his own.

----

Ryuji closed the trunk of the car, and the four of them piled in.

"So, you two think you can manage to be civil in the city… Or do you plan on more naked romps?" Ryuji grinned snapped his seat belt into place.

Yuugi stared at Ryuji. "I hope when it comes to Yami and Seto you just look away, and that I'm the only one you purposely see naked." He huffed doing his own seat belt.

Yami laughed. "I think you two need another weekend without us so you can go streaking through the trees…" After fastening his belt, he rolled down the window.

Ryuji tapped Yuugi on his nose. "It is you who has the picture of them naked."

Seto looked up after snapping his seat buckle. "You what?" His eyes widened. He would have lunged forward, but he was buckled into place.

It was already becoming clear the ride home was going to be a long one with loud debating.


End file.
